Only Time Will Tell
by Moonpearl
Summary: A girl, with a past that haunts her, begins attending Xavier Insitute for Gifted Youngsters. She learns there not only to trust other people but to trust herself. R


Author's note: Um...yeah this is my story. lol. Um, I won't be doing accents since I'm bad at them. 

Storm and Jean flew in the X-jet on their way to San Diego, California on a mission to pick up a young girl with mutant powers. They landed in the middle of a deserted street where a 16 year-old girl in a white dress sat clutching the dead body of a boy about a year older than her. The boy had been shot in the chest and his blood stained the girl's dress. The girl sobbed and rocked back and forth her light brown hair falling in her face. Storm took a step forward and spoke, "Becky, I'm Storm and this is Jean. We know you've had a hard time but we're here to help. We're just like you. We're mutants." Becky didn't look up she just contuined sobbing. Jean turned to Storm "I don't think we're going to get through to her. She's too over-come with greif!" Jean levitated Becky and the boy into the jet. Then she a Storm followed the girl and the dead boy and started up the engine.

-

Becky awoke in a strange bed in a strange room. She sat up and tried to remember what happened.

_Becky and David, the dead boy, stood at the alter just as the minester was saying "You may kiss the bride". When Becky's step-father stood up and said "I'll kill you both! My mutant step-daughter! You slut." He then pulled out a pistol. David grabbed Becky's hand and ran out of the chruch through a door. Becky's step-father followed them and firing his pistol after them. Two of those shots hit David in the chest. Becky kneeled down next to David with tears falling from her eyes. "Please David. Hold on! Let- Let me find some paper and a pencil" she said sobbing. "I- I don't think I'll make it Becky...You need to run. Your step-father"  
"I don't care about him right now"  
"He'll kill you too"  
"You're not dying"  
Becky looked up and saw her step-father standing over her pointing his gun at her head.  
"Like mother like daughter. She was a slut too. And I also killed her. Bit ironic, no"  
Just when he was about to pull the trigger he heard police sirens. He looked at Becky then to the street.  
"I'll deal with you later. It's not like you have anywhere to go anyways!" And then he ran off. "I love you..." David said then with one last breath he died.  
"NO!" Becky screamed. She held David close to her._

Becky shook her head trying not to remember what had happened. She sat up and looked around she was in a room with a large four-post bed, white walls, a good sized desk, a closet and a dresser. She got out of the bed and looked in the closet for some clothes. She found some of her clothes hung up in there. She was taking a shirt off a hanger when there was a knock on her door. Becky walked over to her door and opened it. A woman with auburn hair with white streaks was standing at her door. "Hey, suger." the woman said "I'm Rogue. I heard you've had a rough time. Well don't worry just now. Go get dressed Proffesor X would like to talk to you. I'll wait outside while you change." Rogue closed the door and Becky went back to her closet. In a few short minutes Becky came out of her room wearing her favorite pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. Rogue led Becky down a hallway and then down some stair into a large great room, down some more hallways and then stopped in front a big oak door. Rogue opened the door a motioned for Becky to go in. Becky looked nervously at the doorway. "Arn't you going in too?" Becky half-hopingly asked.  
Rogue laughed. "No. But don't worry. No one'll hurt you"  
Becky nodded she'd been told that before and it never was true but something about Rogue made a part of Becky, even if it was a small part, believe her. So Becky stepped into the doorway.  
"Hello Becky." A man sitting in a wheelchair said to her. "I'm Proffessor X and I and everyone else here are just like you. We're mutants. I've created a safe haven for young people such as yourself here. You'll learn all you basic education here and you'll also learn some self defence. You have your own room and anything you need you'll have. Do you have any questions"  
"Um...No not really...Just when can I start school"  
"This morning if you like"  
"Alright"  
Proffessor X handed her a bookbag filled with school supplies and books.  
"All your text books are in there if you need anything else let me know"  
"Ok"  
"I'll have Rogue walk you to your first class"  
Proffessor X showed Becky to the door.  
"Wait Proffessor..." Becky said.  
"Yes"  
"Can you like...Not tell anyone about what happened...With my step-father I mean"  
"I'll make sure I don't." He said as he opened the door.  
"Ready?" Rogue asked her.  
"Yeah." Becky replied.  
"Alright. Come on." Rogue said as she led Becky to her class.


End file.
